


This Polycule is Poly-cool

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Down With the Cis-tem [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Father's Day, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Transphobia, M/M, Mother's Day, Polyamory, Polygamy, Polyphobia, not literally since plural marriage isnt legal but theyre practically married, polycule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: Clary discusses her plans for mother's day and father's day





	This Polycule is Poly-cool

“Clary, wanna come over this weekend? My parents aren’t home.” The boy who asked was leering at her, his eyebrows raised in a mischievous way. Clary seemed oblivious to this.

“I can’t this weekend. My mom and stepmom are taking me out for mothers’ day.” She said with a grin. The boy’s eyes widened.

“Wow, your mom and stepmom get along? That’s a miracle.” He joked, his wide shoulders shaking with mean-spirited laughter.

Izzy rolled her eyes as she tossed an arm around Clary’s shoulders. “No, you dipshit. _They’re married_.” She said, practically sneering at the boy.

“What do you do for fathers’ day then?” He asked. The gears in his head were turning, confusion burning in his eyes.

“I go out with my dads.” She said it as if it were obvious. To her, it was.

“What, so you have gay moms and gay dads? No wonder you turned out like this.” He said rudely, looking at the way Izzy hung on her as if it was personally offensive to him.

“I have two moms and two dads. One of my moms is poly, one of them is bi, one of my dads is pan, and the other is bi. They’re all together.” She said with a shrug. Jocelyn, Luke, Dot, and Alaric had been together for as long as she remembered. She knew that Jocelyn and Luke had gotten married before she was born, and that Dot had been dating Jocelyn for years. Alaric came around when she was five, and at some point, all four of them were together.

The boy’s eyes merely grew in disgust as he walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bimonlewis on Tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
